Love at First Sight
by KintVayett
Summary: One day, Konoe brought back a bottle, known as the Love Potion. Unfortunately, Rai drank the potion by accident and just right after that, he saw Asato entering the room. [Rai x Konoe]


_Disclaimer: I own none of the Lamento characters._

A young cat with a hooked tail stared at a small bottle in his hands. If read correctly, it certainly said 'Love Potion.' The young cat let out a small sigh and placed the bottle on the shelf above the bed beside the window. He had no idea what contents are contained in the so-called Love Potion. It was given to him after completing a request along with the earnings. Perhaps, he could sell it, but first, he had to inform Rai about it. For now, he'll leave it alone. With that, Konoe went down to the dining room, looking forward to his favorite fruit.

When Konoe returned to the room, there was no presence of Rai. It was quiet with a faint sound of the rustling leaves from the slightly opened window. The guiding leaf that he placed in the small plate glowed dimly, lighting up the room with a soft tint of green.

Rai still haven't come back yet? It's later than usual.

Konoe quietly sat down on his bed and started to take off his equipments. He flopped down on his bed when the last piece came off. Feeling lonely, he rolled over and stared at the bed that belonged to the white cat. Unintentionally, the young cat got up and slowly walked up to his partner's bed. With an airy thuwmp, he landed on the bed softly. His eyes closed naturally while taking in a particular scent. It was Rai's scent. His thin tail started to sway back and forth gently. Soon, his throat began to sound. Before he realizes, Konoe drift off to sleep on Rai's bed.

"…"

Rai scratched his head while gazing down at his partner. Rai let out a soft sigh. What's this stupid cat doing on other people's bed? The white cat ignored his partner, and sat down on his own bed. He unbuckled the straps that were holding the swords and cast them away beside the bed. Then, he worked on his bracers and everything else.

"...nm?" The sound of rustling sheets could be heard.

The silver cat looked over the shoulder and stared at the wakening figure.

"Finally awake?"

Konoe sat up while rubbing his eyes, still in the midst of his sleep.

"You're back," Konoe mumbled sleepily.

Rai put down his boots and smiled softly before pulling Konoe in for a light kiss. When they parted, Konoe wrapped his arms around Rai's neck and captured his lips smoothly. As the two cats exchanged kisses, Konoe gently pull Rai down to the bed along with him.

"Still in your sleep?" Rai asked with a low, calm voice.

However, an answer never returned. The younger cat was snoozing off with his eyes closed. He was about to entered his sweet dream about discovering a big fruit when suddenly a weird tingling sensation came from his chest spreading all the way down to his tail.

His eyes snapped open.

"Rai!"

"What?"

"Don't lick there," Konoe protested, as he tries to push Rai away from his chest.

"Why not?"

Konoe pouted, "I want to sleep!"

"Then sleep," Rai teased.

"…you!"

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get! I even told you that I want to sleep!"

Konoe turned his back towards Rai and quickly pull down his tunic. After a while, a series of laughter was heard behind him. Rai was laughing.

_Thump!_

Rai landed on the bed.

"Stupid cat, is biting noses the only thing you could do?"

Konoe ignored Rai, still sulking.

Rai's arm slowly slips through the small gap between Konoe's arm and flank, and trapped Konoe in his embrace. Hence, Rai began grooming again.

* * *

><p>Rai woke up to a cold morning with a sore and dry throat. He sat up slowly and stretches his arm to the shelf above him to grab the bottle of water that he left yesterday. While drinking from the bottle, he noticed that Konoe was not beside him. Thus, he looked over to the bed next to him. Then, he realized that Konoe is not in the room. Hm? Rai stopped drinking and his brows furrowed in confusion. What's with the weird sour taste? He pulled the bottle away from him and stared at the bottle strangely. It certainly isn't water…Love Potion?<p>

Creakk…the door opened just right there, and it smoothly caught all of Rai's attention. Disappointingly, it wasn't the usually chestnut colored cat, but a black cat. It was Asato.

"Hey, Konoe told me to get you down…" the black cat paused after noticing something strange.

**Ba-thump.** A strong throb came from his heart.

"Are you okay? Your face is kind of red."

Rai's eyes widen and averted his gaze from Asato. What? He couldn't look at Asato directly in the eyes! Such symptoms…what is happening? As he stared down at the bed, his face grew hotter each second. Asato felt concerned and started to walk towards Rai. With each step approaching, Rai's heart sped up faster and faster. Soon, Rai was breathing heavily and his rough panting filled the quiet room.

"Ah. Is it a cold? Hm…I'll tell Konoe," Asato turned around and walked towards the door.

Unconsciously, Rai shot out his hand and grabbed onto Asato's forearm. The black cat lost balance and fell onto the bed. The following moment, something soft brushed against his lips.

"…."

The door flung opened.

"Asato! What is taking so long-" Konoe froze. The wooden plate that was carrying food fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"You! What kind of joke are you playing!?" Asato took a leap backwards and hissed.

Just at the moment when he was about to pull out his sword, Asato noticed Konoe who was standing next to him.

The chestnut cat was looking at the scene before him with a blank face.

"I-" Konoe said with a wavering voice.

"I didn't know you two were in such relationship!" Konoe blurted out and dashed out of the room.

"Wait! Konoe!" Asato reached out to a Konoe who has already left.

A sudden silence filled the room.

"Bastard! Did you do that on purpose!?" Asato immediately faced Rai.

"Yes, I was serious."

"…" Asato looked back at Rai with a 'what the heck' face. Then, he shook his head left to right to get back his senses.

"The cold hit you too hard!" Asato barked and ran out the room to clear the misunderstanding.

* * *

><p>Konoe sighed and landed a soft kick on the dirt floor. Then, he walked a couple of steps to his left and sighed again. After thinking about it, it really wasn't appropriate that he ran out without understanding the situation. A few moments passed and Konoe decided that the best thing to do is to talk it over. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, he releases it with a puff and his eyes open in a flutter. As he faced the inn, he noticed something. From a distance, there was a black figure jumping down from the roof to a nearby tree and landed on the ground smoothly. It was Asato.<p>

"Konoe misunderstood!" Asato shouted once he reached Konoe.

When Asato looked into the sharp brown eyes, he immediately tensed. His ears droop down instantly and his tail crawled up between his legs. 'Konoe must be mad' Asato thought as he played with his fingers.

However, the tension washed away when Konoe sighed softly.

"It's not like it's your fault. I'm the one who ran out without a word."

Asato's ears perked up, "Then, Konoe is not mad?"

Konoe shook his head slightly.

Asato smiled with happiness.

"By the way, what happened back there at the room?" Konoe continued.

Asato's left ear flickered with irritability, "That guy suddenly did that by himself! I took no part of it."

Konoe frowned. What does that mean?

"Ah, by the way, he caught a cold," Asato suddenly remembered.

"Cold?"

"Yeah, his face was red and his breathing was rough. Then, he was acting really weird. I think you should check him out."

Konoe nodded a few times while looking down at the floor, lost in thoughts. Then, he glanced up and smiled.

"Thanks Asato! I'll go check him out!"

Asato nodded in return. With that, Konoe began running back to the inn with Rai in his mind.

* * *

><p>A pair of soft brown eyes peeked behind the wooden door.<p>

"Rai?"

"What?" Rai asked casually while fixing his sword.

Konoe smiled like a child. There seems to be nothing weird about Rai. It's as if the scene earlier this morning never happened.

"I heard you got a fever," Konoe approached Rai with small steps.

"I don't."

"Really?" Konoe eyed Rai suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"…"

Rai frowned.

"Stop staring at me like that. If you got something to say then spit it out," he grunted.

Konoe pulled himself closer to Rai, attempting to test for a fever with his forehead. However, such actions were stopped by Rai, who pushed Konoe's face away with one hand.

"You are too close!"

"I'm trying to see if you have a fever you know?!"

"Then do it the normal way! Why would you with a forehead?"

"Cause it's more accurate!" Konoe struggled while fighting off Rai's hands that were refusing him.

"That's disgusting!" Rai shouted out of nowhere.

Suddenly, an awkward pause grew between the two cats. Konoe stopped fighting back and sat down on the bed.

"…wha?" The chestnut cat mumbled absentmindedly.

Rai closed his eyes and let out a breath of air. Then, he opened his eyes again and glared at Konoe. Konoe felt unease. Usually, Rai would get angry at him for little things here and there. But, his eyes never showed as much hatred. For some reason, Konoe get this feeling that Rai dislikes him for intruding his personal space. However, why would that be? He have been with Rai for years.

"I'll be honest."

"…eh?"

"I don't have any feelings for you anymore."

"Hah?" Konoe was thrown off the edge. "Rai, I think you really have a fever. You better have it checked," Konoe reaches out to Rai's forehead.

"I don't have a fever!" Rai slapped away his hand.

"Then what made you say that? It's not funny!" The chestnut cat snarled.

Rai's gaze fell on his hands.

"I'm not sure. Suddenly, my feelings for you just disappeared. It's not like I lost my memories or anything. I still remember the times that I spend with you. I'll treasure those memories for sure."

Konoe was stunned. He is speechless. Even though everything sounds so ridiculous, Konoe couldn't laugh. It's like being hit by a huge rock all of a sudden. Rai's expression, tone, and eyes were all serious. Rai was serious.

So what?

What is Rai saying?

The blue eyes stared at him sincerely.

What -

"I have someone I love," Rai spoke from the bottom of his heart while looking at him.

Konoe looked at Rai with widen eyes.

"That person is Asato," Rai finished with a determined tone.

Instantly, the tension that Konoe felt around him shattered. A bubbly feeling filled his chest. Then, a small giggle escaped his lips, but he restrained the rest with his hand. Soon, he couldn't control it anymore and he burst out laughing.

"Pfft! hahaha! You…haah….with Asato?...nmf!" Konoe fell on his back.

Rai growled, "I thought of you as my dear friend. That's why I told you my honest feelings."

Konoe stopped laughing. He straightens himself and sat up.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm not?"

A pair of brown eyes stared straightly into the blue eyes.

"Is that so?"

Konoe got up and walked towards the door. Soon after, the sound of a closing door was heard.

* * *

><p>What just happen?<p>

Rai told you that he doesn't feel anything about you anymore.

Why?

He likes Asato.

….

How's that even possible? It sounds too ridiculous. Am I supposed to be sad now? But, what Rai said just now seems like a lie, in spite of those serious eyes. Then…does that mean I have been dumped? No. It doesn't make sense. It's too out of place! There must be something that caused him to say such a thing.

A certain object came across his mind.

The potion! That explains everything!

Konoe turned around, and quickly rushed towards the end of the hallway. When he was in front of his room, he pulled out the key, but at the same moment the doorknob turned. Rai was just ready to leave. Straightaway, Konoe caught Rai's cloak with his hand.

"Did you drink the potion?!"

"…?" Rai looked at Konoe with a puzzled expression.

"The Love Potion on the shelf!"

"Ah…now that you mention it there was something like that."

"Did you drink it?"

"Yeah, it was sour."

Konoe felt relieved. His grip loosens and he relaxed. Then, it's the potion's fault. He'll just have to find the antidote.

"It was you who left it there? What was that anyway?"

Suddenly he tightens his grip against the cloak. With a pull, Konoe brought Rai's face closer to him.

"Rai I can fix you!"

"Hah? What are you talking about you stupid cat."

"You drank the potion right? Well now, all I have to do is research about this potion and find a cure to it!"

"….so you're telling me that I'm under an influence of that potion?"

"Yeah, that's why you came to like Asato out of nowhere."

"So what?"

"…eh?" Konoe was caught dumbfounded.

"My feelings for Asato are real. I don't give a crap about that potion or what," the white cat flatly refused Konoe's offer.

Rai pulled his cloak loose from Konoe's hand. Their shoulders brush against each other as Rai tried to push through. Wearing the usual cold expression, Rai walked away from Konoe. As the echoing footsteps grew smaller, Konoe felt a small old tore in his chest. Without a single movement, Konoe stayed at his spot for a few minutes, his eyes still staring at the place that Rai was standing before.

He clenched his fists.

Calm down! Calm down. Rai was only confused due to the effects of the potion. He doesn't mean what he says.

I knew it!

But-

He took a deep breath.

It's not the time to be crying over such a thing. First of all I'll have to ask about the contents of the potion and find a way to solve the effects.

Konoe hurried into his room to retrieve the small bottle.

* * *

><p>"Hah? What's this?" Bardo asked looking down at the bottle.<p>

"It's a love potion."

"Love potion?" Bardo picked it and the letters engraved on the bottle exactly spelled Love Potion.

"And? What am I supposed to do with this?" Bardo looked at Konoe as his placed the bottle on the wooden countertop.

"Rai drank it. After that, he began to show symptoms of a flushed face and ragged breathing towards Asato."

"So basically he turned his love interest towards Asato?"

Konoe looked down at the floor when Bardo blurted it out bluntly. Almost as if he didn't want to hear those words.

"I've heard about this drug," the striped cat rubbed his beard. Konoe immediately listened in alert.

"According to the rumors, this potion is a type of drug that makes cats fall crazy in love with whoever they see at first glance," Bardo explained.

Then, he covered his mouth with a fisted-hand, and cleared his throat with an 'a-hem.'

"This drug is deadly! If taken a big portion, there might be a chance that the consumer would forever be bind to that same cat that he saw at first glance! Haha! But it's just a rumor you know?" Bardo joked.

However, those words never sound close to a joke to Konoe. The poor young cat had both his ears and tail down, while trembling in fright.

After noticing the impacts his words have on Konoe, Bardo immediately tensed up. "Ah! You don't have to take it too personal! This old man here is just screwing with you."

"B-but, Rai…he…," Konoe stuttered.

Looking at Konoe's current condition, Bardo sighed softly.

"Haah…this drug may be one's ecstasy, but hell for another huh? Well, anyways, it's not like Rai is going to stay the way he is forever. There's got to be a day when the potion wears off. However, I really have no clue about how long the effects will last according to the amount consumed. You are better off if you go ask the cat who handed you the potion in the first place," Bardo patted on Konoe's shoulder.

"Un," Konoe nodded and took the bottle in his hands.

Before leaving the inn, Konoe gave Bardo a last look and mouthed 'thank you.'

After that, the once calming silence filled the waiting room once again.

* * *

><p>"Potion…potion…who was the one that gave this to me?" Konoe looked up as he searched through his memories.<p>

If I remembered correctly, it was a female cat. She stood quietly at the corner of the bar. A female with bright brown hair…

If she told me about the potion, then I might be able to cure Rai tomorrow - no today might even be possible!

A gust of wind blew against his bangs and his braid fluttered in the wind. Konoe closes his eyes slightly against the cool breeze. Slowly, a smile spread across his face.

_Must be nice…I want to see Rai as soon as possible._

* * *

><p><em>Creeeaaakk….<em>

The heavy door made the usual creaking sound when pushed upon, and immediately, Konoe was greeted by a thick cloud of smoke and a familiar cheering.

"Oh look!" The cat with a broken ear whistles.

"It's your wife pal! And we bros are wondering if you guys broke up," the cat laughed casually as he elbowed Rai.

Instead of receiving a smile like how he thought would, he was met with a sharp glaring eye.

"First of all, we aren't that close at all. Secondly, Konoe and I broke up," Rai said as he took a small sip from his drink.

" Pshh! You guys aren't any fun are you? So serious." The cat with a broken ear clicked his tongue and walked off to his next entertainment.

Konoe watched the cat walk away from Rai and his eyes return back to Rai. What were they talking about? While walking to Rai, Konoe looked at the place where he met the female the day before, but she wasn't there. Thus, he gave a quick glance around the bar, but he couldn't find a single female cat.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"None of your concern."

Konoe frowned, "Then, are we going to go to our next target soon?"

"Hm…not really. There isn't any worthy bounty lately. Plus…" Rai grinned.

"Recently, I found something interesting."

Konoe looked away immediately; followed by a puffed up tail.

Rai is doing it on purpose! Telling him he found something interesting…is he screwing around?! Konoe clenched his teeth.

"That so? I'm leaving if there is no problem here," the caramel colored cat fumed, as he stomped his way out of the bar.

* * *

><p>It was already dusk. The colors of red and orange dyed the white fur coat of Konoe. Right now, Konoe is only bathing in the warm rays of the moon hopelessly. The feeling of impatience was full up to his chest. His tail angrily thrashed from side to side hitting the roof harshly.<p>

"Ahh! If this were to continue, then I'll just give up on that bastard!" Konoe complained.

There is not even a single clue for his next action since he wasn't able to find the female cat. If this were to go on, Rai might not even return to his original state. When Konoe finally fully consider that possibility, a sharp pain ran across his heart. The pain slowly spread out across his heart just like the Void that was devouring everything. It hurts. The pain is grasping his heart so tightly that it suffocates him.

What is this sadness?

Why is he feeling sad? Just yesterday, Rai was smiling at him and kissing him. Giving him warmth just like usual. It's as if the things that happened yesterday were a lie.

A single droplet of tear rolled down his cheeks.

So what?

When did he long for Rai's warmth so much? It's pathetic.

Konoe squeeze his eyes tightly forcing the last tear out, and then he slowly wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. He's not going to cry so easily over something like this.

"Konoe?"

Konoe's ear twitched as he heard a familiar soft voice.

"Asato?" the chestnut cat looked over his shoulder.

"Is something bothering you?" Asato asked as he sat down next to Konoe.

"Not really," Konoe brushed off with a lie.

"Is it too personal?"

Konoe kept quiet for a while. Both of light colored ears were folded down. Although the two cats sat there without a word, the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Finally, Konoe opened his mouth, breaking the silence.

"It's about Rai," Konoe spoke in a small voice.

"…." Asato stayed quiet and waited for Konoe to continue.

Konoe pulled out the bottle and held it out for Asato.

"This is…" The black cat stared at the bottle within his hand.

"I asked Bardo about it. He told me that it was a potion that causes cats to fall in love with the first cat in sight. Apparently, Rai took a sip from it."

"Heeh, this is quite the problem, eh?..." Asato looked at Konoe.

After a while, Asato seemed to realize something and points toward himself, "Don't tell me I'm the one…."

"Yeah, you were the only one who saw Rai right after he woke up," Konoe scratched his nape and sighed.

"Bardo advised me to ask the cat who gave me this potion for information on the potion, but for some reason that cat wasn't there anymore when I returned. I'm pretty out of options. I could only return tomorrow to see if that cat is still there."

When Konoe finished, Asato was looking the other way with a panicked expression. It looks like he was still disgusted over the fact that Rai likes him.

"Hey, are you listening?" Konoe tapped on Asato's shoulder.

The shoulder jumped in surprise and Asato faced Konoe nodding a few times.

Konoe continued, "If that female cat is not there tomorrow, what am I to do? Rai might not return," the small voice wavered near the end of the statement. He slowly wrapped his arms around his bended legs and rested his forehead within his arms.

Asato's gaze wandered off to the Moon of Light that was disappearing from the horizon. Then, as though he had figured out something, the deep blue eyes found its way back to the small figure next to him.

"If you don't mind…want to go to the library tomorrow? I'm sure that there would be information about that potion," Asato suggested.

At first, Konoe had a surprised expression, but then it loosens, turning into a smile.

"Good idea…how come I didn't think about that earlier? Alright then, tomorrow we'll pay the library a visit."

"Un," Asato nodded happily.

Thus, both of the cats went back to the inn to get a good night sleep. Asato told Konoe that if he wants, he could sleep in his room, but Konoe refused. Konoe said it's more comfortable for him to sleep in his own room. Moreover, he doesn't want to give Asato anymore trouble.

Konoe slowly pushes the wooden door while peeking in. Rai is asleep, good. He then made his way in quietly and closes the door with a light push.

"What are you doing being so sneaky?"

Konoe immediately turned around, his eyes meeting the familiar blue eye. Feeling annoyed, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Shut up, you stupid cat who-got-defeated-by-a-small potion," Konoe blurted out bluntly and quickly dived into the blanket.

"I didn't get defeated by a potion," Rai announced while staring at the hooked tail that swung freely outside of the blanket.

"Liar! You so did! If you didn't then you wouldn't forget about me," the tailed puffed up.

Rai sighed, "Are you a child?"

After Rai's statement, the blanket began rustling, and out of nowhere Konoe's head popped out.

"I haven't given up! I'll definitely fix you," Konoe declared and his head slips right back into the blanket.

A moment later, Konoe could hear Rai making the usual 'hmph' sound, but that was it. He thought that Rai would put up more of a fight. However, there was nothing. Unconsciously, Konoe fell asleep inside the thin blanket.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Konoe signaled after he got hold of the hand that was reached out.<p>

He successfully took a secured landing on the roof with the help from Asato. As he stood up, the rising Moon of Light was in his eyes, causing him to squint slightly. Both of them stared at the bright scenery for a while. Eventually, Konoe came back to his senses.

"Let's go," he announced as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Un," Asato nodded.

It was true that a few years back, the libraries were not open unless it was the spring or winter festival. However, last year, the mayor announced that the library should be opened for the good of the public. Even so, some parts of the library still remained closed due to preservation. The government wanted to keep the ancient books in good condition. Well, it's not like he had some business with the part of the library that kept the ancient books. So it wasn't a problem.

Upon arrival, the door that was usually locked and closed was wide open, clearly allowing anyone to enter. When they stepped in, there was a counter in the wide entrance area. It looks like that was the place for borrowing books. While giving the cat on the counter a few glances, the two cats made their way inside to the library.

As usual, the place is huge and packed with all sorts of book. Book shelves lined up against each other neatly as it stood straight and – of course tall. One could say that it was three times the height of an average cat. Down the aisle of book shelves, there seems to be a path that allowed both left and right turns.

Konoe looked up and stared at the books that were placed at the top of the book shelf. He then looked at Asato who was behind him.

"Wanna get the books on top?" Konoe pointed towards those books.

"Un," Asato nodded, accepting the job.

"Alright," he replied and looked around for the ladder. The ladder wasn't in his sight, thus he ran down the aisle and made a quick left turn. There, stood a ladder than perfected stalled over one of the shelves. He grabbed hold of the ladder and carried it over to Asato.

Hence, the two cats began their search.

It took them a whole hour just to find the correct shelves due to the enormous size of the library. For the second hour, both cats are going through the books thoroughly. By the end of the third hour, they came down to six books that might contain the information that Konoe was looking for. The two cats took those books to the counter for check-out and received a paper. The cat on the counter told them to show the paper to him with the books when they were going to return them. Once the two cats stepped out of the large structure, the Moon of Light was hanging directly over their heads, indicating that it was noon.

"Thank you Asato, it was a great help," Konoe smiled ear to ear with the books in his arms. It seems like Konoe was really happy for some reason. Asato couldn't help but smile along.

"You are welcome. I'm happy that I was useful to Konoe. But, what are you gonna do with those books from now on?"

Konoe snorted, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to read every single word from these books and pull out as much information as possible. Then may Rai be saved!"

"Okay," Asato nodded a faint bitterness showing through his small smile.

* * *

><p>Just as expected, Rai isn't in the room.<p>

The books landed heavily on the bed with a thud. Konoe sat down on the floor and leaned against the side of Rai's bed. With one hand, he pulled one of the books into his laps and flipped open the contents. He started reading.

[The 'Love Potion', otherwise known as the 'Love Drug', is actually a spell created by a magician with a certain level of skills. The effects of the spell are solely according to the magician himself. If the magician contains a strong magical power, then the effects of the spell are likely to stay longer. As a result, the duration of the spell is not possible to be pinned-]

What the heck! This is so useless! He slammed the cover shut.

Konoe pulled over another book.

[…the only way to break the spell of the 'Love at First Sight' is by producing an antidote using a certain rare magical flower in the Eastern Forest. This red flower may look harmless, but in fact the tiny thorns of this flower are poisonous. With one touch, the poison may spread throughout the body within a few days. Handle with care.]

The book was closed, and Konoe continued to the next book.

By the time Konoe finished the sixth book, the Moon of Shade was already appearing faintly in the dim sky. He figured that he'll head towards the Eastern forest tomorrow. The hooked tail curled freely in the air. Konoe stretched out his hands to the fullest while clawing at the wooden floor. At the same time, he arched his back and pushed his butt in the air. It really eases the tensed muscles. A small purred escaped his throat.

"What are you doing?"

Eh? When did he - ? Blood rose to his face.

Konoe instantly sat up. Avoiding eye contact, he crawled up his bed quickly and buried his face in the books without a word. Perhaps he was too concentrated on the books that he never noticed the creaking sounds coming from the door. Ahh, he never even did a full body stretch back in those days with Rai. These kinds of stretches were the ones that he did when he was alone...

"Are you still a kid? What's with that big stretch?" Rai lousily commented.

"S-shut up! It's not like you haven't done it before in your life," Konoe replied with a flaring blush across his face.

"Hmph," Rai snorted.

From the corner of his eyes, Konoe could tell that Rai is working on his equipments. Konoe took a deep breath and decided that he'll go down to grab some food to calm his racing heart. He placed the pile of books neatly on the floor against his bed. Then, he hopped down and hurried out the door without giving Rai a glance.

* * *

><p>It was morning. Konoe was putting on his bracers and boots – basically preparing for his journey to the great Eastern forest. Quietly, he slipped out of the room, not wanting to wake up the Rai who was surprisingly still sleeping. Just when he was about to take his first step down the stairs, he turned his heel and walked towards Asato's room. It kind of bothers him that he isn't saying anything to Asato who has been a great help to him yesterday. A small message about where he is heading is already good enough.<p>

He knocked the wooden door softly. No reply. He'll knock again, this time putting more force into it. Still no reply. Strange. Is he out? Konoe bended down and looked into the key hole.

"Konoe?"

At the following moment that his name was called, Konoe turned around and glanced up. A familiar dark skinned cat was hanging upside down from the window.

"Is Konoe heading out?"

"Ah, I was about to tell you," Konoe walked towards the window and grasped onto the frame of the window. He then pushed his body out and looked up.

"What are you doing up there?" He raised a brow.

"I'm sharpening my claws."

Konoe frowned, "Why would you do it up there?"

"Cause I can't do it in the room."

Konoe twisted his body around and grabbed hold on the part of the roof that was sticking out. Then, he kicked the window frame with his feet to launch himself up. His knees landed safety on the sides of the roof.

"Didn't I tell you to carry your own nail sharpener?" Konoe scolded.

"For some reason I just tend to forget to bring it," Asato made a troubled face, and he continued to scratch the roof's surface. He peered at Konoe.

"So where are you going to?"

"I'm going to the Eastern forest," said Konoe who has found his seat next to Asato.

"Why?"

"Because the books said that there is a magical flower that can break the spell."

"Spell?"

"When Rai drank the potion, a spell was placed upon him."

"Oh…" A black ear twitched.

"Can I go with you?" he immediately asked.

"You don't have to…I don't want to push my troubles on you."

"Konoe is not pushing any troubles on me!" Asato said, earnestly.

The caramel cat looked very bothered by Asato's words. He really doesn't want to trouble his friend anymore than this, but -

"Well, if Asato insisted…"

The black cat let out a satisfied smile and sat straight up.

As a result, Konoe and Asato would be going to the forest together. This is how it was supposed to be. Yet…how did it turn out like this?

The hooked tail flicked with irritability, as the owner of that tail eyed a certain cat with an eye patch. What's this guy planning to do when he is not even interested in the potion? The cat only got himself in a more resentful state when he replayed the scene where Rai forcefully declared that he'll go with them.

"By the way, what are you planning to do?" Rai asked, glancing at Konoe.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you?" Konoe questioned Rai back.

"…."

The three cats didn't exchange words for the next five minutes. The air became unbearably thick to the point that Konoe couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why would you follow us if you don't have a single clue of what we are doing? You idiot."

"I'm not an idiot. I just can't leave Asato in your hands."

"…."

"Do you really like Asato that much?" Konoe mumbled with a small sulky voice.

"…I thought I told you crystal clear? That cat…he is going to be my future wife," said Rai, who was wearing a serious face. Even though he isn't joking, you get this feeling that he is.

Just right the moment when Konoe was ready to reply to Rai's unbelievable statement, a black figure jumped out of nowhere and got hold of Rai's collar.

"You bastard! I'm not going to be your wife! Because!" Asato slowly walked over to Konoe.

"I'm going to be Konoe's wife," Asato corrected.

A light shade of red quickly spread across Konoe's face. "How did it come to this?!" The flustered cat shouted quietly.

"Well, that's because-"

A sudden voice interrupted.

"No! I can't accept this. What good do you see in this stupid cat?" Rai pointed at Konoe rudely.

"Konoe is the world's most beautiful, gentle, and strongest cat!" Asato defended.

The caramel cat stared at the two arguing cats. It seems like those two cats have something against each other no matter how the situation turned into. It's pointless. He even got carried along with it. Konoe began to walk, and he passed the big tree that was about 20 feet away from his starting point. He looked back.

"Are you guys coming or not? If we don't get moving we'll never get to the Eastern Forest!"

That did the job. Asato stopped arguing with Rai and looked over here. Thus, their journey started once again.

"Why are we going to the Eastern Forest?''

It was the same question. Despite the fact that Konoe was extremely mad, he stilled answered Rai.

"We are going there to forage a flower," Konoe replied without looking Rai in the eye.

"A flower? So basically we are going that far just to pick some flowers?"

"It isn't just some flower!" This time he looked at Rai.

"It's a flower that means a lot to me," he argued.

Without another word, Rai averted his gaze and made the small usual 'hmph' sound, which indicates his frustration. More than that, it means Konoe had won the battle.

* * *

><p>"Want stop for the night?" Asato asked.<p>

Konoe looked at Asato at first, and then he glanced up at the sky. When did it become dark? He didn't even notice. His eyes were at the ground the whole time looking for a certain red flower. However, he was out of luck. There wasn't a single red flower in his path. He could only hope that he might meet one tomorrow.

"I guess," Konoe replied casually and leaned against a tree that looked comfy.

Asato and Rai both found their spot next to a tree. It was peaceful and quiet. Unconsciously, Konoe's eyes drifted off to the white cat on his right hand side. Even in the dark, those silver strands of hair stands out. It was similar to the moon in a way. A sudden urge to run his hand through those soft locks hit him. Of course, he held back. Rai will definitely say that it's 'disgusting.'

Konoe looked away from the silver cat and dropped his gaze on the grassy ground. To be honest, he misses the times when Rai grooms him. Rai's grooming feels very good and it sooths him. Hence, it makes him sleepy. That's why he'll definitely return Rai to normal. Head filled with the red flower and Rai, Konoe fell asleep leaning against the solid trunk of the tree.

* * *

><p>Konoe woke up. The familiar chirpings of the birds filled his ears, and a line of ray hit his eyes while peeking through the small holes between the leaves. He wasn't fully awaken yet, so his eyes were staring off space and somehow forgetting the reason why he was even in a forest in the first place. Of course, he eventually remembered. His vision was finally focused and he noticed something. Rai and Asato are both missing. Did they go on without him? That's was he was going to assume until something fell on the ground. Looking closer, it was a piece of fruit.<p>

"Konoe you awake?"

He looked up. It was Asato. He was hanging upside down from a tree-branch. In his hand was a piece of fruit that seemed to be the same type that was on the ground.

"Where's Rai?" Konoe asked as he took his first bite on the fruit.

Asato looked to his right, "He walked off to the stream over there."

Konoe followed Asato's gaze, but he only saw a thick forest.

"You want to take a sip of water?" Asato asked, licking his fingers. The fruit that was originally in his hand was gone.

"Yeah," Konoe nodded, considering how his water bottle is almost empty.

Asato swung himself up and stood on the branch that he was hanging down on. Then, he jumped and landed smoothly on the ground.

"Let's go," Asato began walking towards the stream.

Konoe gave a small nod.

Arriving at the pond, Konoe found Rai closing the cap to his bottle. He was most likely filling his bottle. Konoe did the same. He used a little water to wash his face and then filled his bottle to the top. After all that was done, they continued their journey.

* * *

><p>The rising Moon of Light was at its peak.<p>

It was noon, but he got no luck. They are probably in the center of the Eastern forest right now.

Soon, the moon was only a few feet away from touching the mountains. Two hours till dusk…and dusk came. The moon was down the mountain; colors of red, orange and yellow filled the wide sky.

Yet, there was still no flower.

Konoe wasn't going to give up yet. Not until it was completely dark. He was happy that he actually continued through the dim-lighting because he finally found one. It was bright red like the book said. It was definitely the mentioned flower because he had never seen one flower with such a bright color before.

He was just about to touch it, but luckily, he remembered about the poison. Thus, he pulled out tough piece of leather and wrapped it around the flower. Asato shouted suddenly. He looked back. What's Asato yelling about? He was too concentrated that he didn't listen to a word that he said.

"What's –"

Asato jumped out of the bushes, heading towards him. Konoe probably didn't realize the amount of danger his was in. The black cat pushed him down to the ground, and there he saw a sharp object piercing through Asato's stomach. By the time he realizes the situation he was in, it was too late. He landed roughly on the ground with Asato above him. He was shocked.

"Asato…" his raised his hand. There was a red smear across his palm.

Blood. Asato was wounded. Of course he was.

"Asato!" Rai yelled.

The sharp object was raised above Asato once again. Is that a claw? His eyes absentmindedly looked over to his left and there was a black shadow. A beast?

Cling! A sharp ringing shook his eardrums. Rai was there; his long sword, holding off the claw that was about to strike. While Rai was fighting the beast, Konoe quickly supported Asato with both of his arms and laid him gently on the ground. His eyes then flew down to the stomach area. The injury should be on the left side…where is the injury? His eyes immediately followed up and searched through Asato's body. He found it. It was actually only a graze on the left shoulder. The tensed muscle instantly relaxes and Konoe released a relieved sigh. He was glad that it wasn't a serious injury.

With a swift movement, he pulled out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the grazed shoulder. The cloth was fastened tightly and eventually stopping the bleeding.

"Is it too tight?" Konoe looked at Asato.

"No, it's perfect," the black cat replied while placing his hand over the wounded shoulder.

Konoe gave a quick nodded and looked over his shoulders to check on Rai. It seems like he is still fighting.

"I'm going to help Rai."

"Wait, I'll go too."

"No, Asato should take a rest since you took that attack for me…" Konoe trailed off, guilty all written over his face.

"Alright," he replied, defeated. His fingers slide off the hilt of his sword. He didn't want to see Konoe more upset than this.

The chestnut cat nodded and took off. After a moment, a loud and clear voice filled the air. Konoe let out his powers and supported Rai as much as he can. Overall, it was an easy victory. It was all thanks to their experience that they had with fighting beasts. This time, Konoe was finally able to get the note right - the tricky one that he has failed to get before. With both of his ears up, he was expecting compliment from Rai. However, the white cat didn't say anything and rushed over to the injured Asato. It was obvious. It was obvious that he wouldn't say anything. Not until that stupid spell was off. Even if it was a little, Konoe felt anxious.

Wait.

He had the flower, right? His hopes came climbing up, and he felt a bit relieved. With the flower, he'll be able to take that spell off. He turned around; his eyes scanning the area beside the large rock. However, he couldn't find the flower. Where did it go?Unconsciously, his legs carried him to the grassy spot next to the rock. His knees dropped and landed on the ground. His hands were then all over the floor searching for a single flower. He was horrified. His heart began racing and a cold sweat rolled down his neck.

Suddenly, he was pulled up.

"What are you doing?" Rai asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

"The flower was missing…it was just right there," he explained while eyeing the area that once had a blooming flower.

"Yeah, and what do you think you were doing?" Rai repeated the question, this time with an even harsher tone.

"Because of that stupid flower you got Asato injured. Are you dumb? Can't you at least be aware of your surroundings? What's so important about that flower that you lost sense of your surroundings? It's just a damn flower."

Konoe stayed quiet.

"You bastard! Apologize to Konoe!" Asato pulled Rai by his collar. Judging by his actions, he probably noticed the sorrow that was hidden inside Konoe, and understood his feelings.

Rai pushed Asato's hands off his chest roughly and folded his arms again.

"Why must I apologize to him?"

"Because you made Konoe sad and I won't forgive anyone who makes Konoe sad!"

Rai let out an irritated sigh and glared at Asato. The silver cat approached closer to Asato and gripped onto Asato's left arm.

"I don't care about that guy. His problems have nothing to do with me. Moreover, his carelessness almost killed you! Look at this wound!"

"That doesn't matter! But how could you say something like that? You better apologize to him!" Asato placed his hands on Konoe's shoulder.

"Asato…it's enough," Konoe tugged on Asato's shirt. It was true that he caused the graze on Asato's shoulders.

A sharp gaze stared straight ahead into a pair of soft brown eyes. Konoe jumped at the intense hatred and trembled in fright. Such a cold expression, Rai has never looked at him like that before. It was scary. Rai pulled Asato away from Konoe, as though he was trying to protect Asato from Konoe.

"Why are you always pulling Asato along with your stupid requests? If you are going to do it, then do it yourself. Stop causing trouble to others," Rai spoke in a low and dangerous voice.

It was similar to a warning.

A warning directed to Konoe. Instead of backing down, Konoe felt threatened, and he immediately bared his teeth and growled.

"You!" Konoe glared at the silver cat in front of him like a stranger.

"You aren't Rai!"

The chestnut cat angrily grabbed onto Rai's collar, "You damn bastard! Where did you hide Rai? Give him back!"

"What are you talking about?" Rai looked at Konoe with a deranged expression.

"Rai! The one that I used to know…"

The hand that was gripping onto Rai's collar suddenly began quivering. Then, it slide off Rai's chest. Konoe covered his mouth in shock.

Rai…

Rai…

Where is he?

I got to find him.

"Konoe…" Asato mumbled as he saw the pitiful state of Konoe.

A single drop of tear rolled down Konoe's face, and suddenly, both of his ears perked up in alert. He locked his eyes on the dark forest before him. He suddenly remembered. Without a warning, Konoe pushed through Rai and Asato and disappeared in the shadows of the tall trees.

"Konoe!" Asato shouted and took his first step, but was pulled back by Rai.

"Don't follow that dumb cat."

An uncontrollable rage stormed inside his chest. It was so infuriating that he couldn't take it anymore. A punch was thrown across Rai's face.

"Snap out of your damn dream! Why can't you realize that Konoe did everything for you?!" Asato shouted.

"I didn't even ask for it! That dumb cat did everything according to his own will! And eventually even getting you injured because of it!"

Asato took a deep breath and looked away, "Forget it. Stay in that dream as long as you like." It was useless talking to this cat.

He looked at Rai again, "If you are not going to treasure your own Sanga...no. I meant Konoe. Then, I'm going to take him away from you."

The deep blue eyes stared at the dark forest that the chestnut cat disappeared into. With a step, Asato started to run towards the thick trees.

Once the presence of the black cat was gone, a ticking sensation started to crawl up Rai's spine, causing his tail to puff up. Strangely, the white cat felt irritated. Why? Was it because Asato left for Konoe? No… it was definitely the part where Asato told him that he'll steal Konoe away from him. A cloud cleared up. Konoe? Why does he feel that threatened? Another cloud cleared up. What was he doing? A sense of reality hit him. He looked over to the forest. Unconsciously, his legs began to move.

* * *

><p>He remembered the time when Asato jumped out to save him. The flower probably fell out of his hands back then. Probably fell on the ground and landed somewhere down the hill. Konoe carefully lowered himself down the steeped land. Once he steadied himself, he made it down the small hill and landed safely on the solid ground. Should be around here… His hands searched aimlessly through the bushes and grass. He can't see a damn thing! Why is it so dark? If he only had a light may it be better. He felt something soft brushing against his fingertips. Is it the petals...no it's just another leaf. Soon, he just found himself digging. He dug and dug. Eventually, both his hands were bleeding with scratches everywhere. The fact that the thorns were poisonous completely slipped out of his mind. He just wanted the flower so desperately. Yet, why couldn't he find it?<p>

Why did he even let go of it in the first place?

His hooked tail wrapped tightly around his waist as he curled up into a ball. Claws were dug deeply into the earth. There was a storm inside his chest. He felt so confused and pissed off to the point that he bit his lips until they bleed.

Where was the kind-hearted Rai that cared everything about him?

What about the time when Rai embraced him tightly in his arms as though he is the most precious thing in the world?

What about the other times? The other times...There are too many things that he couldn't possibility recalling each event one by one. There's just so much. His heart sank. It felt heavy. Suddenly, he felt like crying again even if he didn't want to.

"Konoe!"

The caramel colored ears that were folded back came to life and perked up. The cat quickly wiped away his tears and turned around.

"What is it Asato?" Konoe asked in a strong voice, as though he is trying to suppress the sobs that were about to escape his lips.

"Konoe…were you crying?" Asato asked with both ears down.

With a sway of the tail, Konoe lied, "Of course not."

An unexpected hand grabbed Konoe's arm roughly, gripping so tightly that it left marks.

"Konoe! Why does Konoe love that guy so much even though he treats you like this?"

The chestnut cat was astonished with his face frozen like a doll. Why? Isn't it obvious? He_ just_ does. There isn't a more complicated reason. That's why he'll definitely find that damn flower. That's right. He was supposed to find the flower. If he couldn't find it today, he'll do it tomorrow. Then what was he so unsure about? His goal was always there – right in front of him. Perhaps Rai's harsh words hit him just now, making him confused towards that goal. It was so stupid now that he really thought about it. What was he thinking?

The bushes to Konoe's right suddenly moved, catching both of the cats' attention. Could it be another beast? Konoe wondered. The grip on his arm loosens. Asato might be thinking the same thing because he could hear him pulling out his sword. Both of his ears stood on alert as he stayed low on the ground watching a shadowy figure moved out of the bush.

Konoe frowned.

It was Rai. Why is he here? Konoe sighed and stood up. He patted off the grass and dirt that was stuck to his clothing.

"Are you that worried about Asato? It's not like I could do anything to him," he said sarcastically.

Before he could react, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Rai was hugging him. Konoe's eyes widen in surprise.

Asato pushed away Rai.

"What are you doing?"

Rai and Asato just dived into an argument to which Konoe paid no mind to. The loud, noisy voices gradually fade away until it was just distant murmurs to Konoe. There was only one word to describe him – shocked. He was simply stunned. Overwhelmed by what he saw. Didn't even know how to react to it. The poor young cat stood still and his body was stiff. The thin, hooked tail bulged up, showing his confusion. But it wasn't long before unwanted tears poured down his cheek. Sobs escaped his lips. His nose became runny, and breathing became difficult. The once stiff tail quivered and trembled nervously. _Is it real? Rai is back?_

"Do you think that Konoe would forgive you!?"

"…it is not for you to say. Even if he -"

Something soft leans against his chest. Looking down, he realized that it was Konoe. The next thing that he noticed is that he was crying. Both of his shoulders were shaky. Occasionally, he could hear a sniff here and there. Seeing Konoe like this, Rai's eyes soften and he lightly ran his hand through Konoe's hair. Sometimes, his fingers gently brushed against the soft caramel ears while combing through the hair. Using his other hand, he wrapped around Konoe's waist and held him close.

"Don't cry, stupid cat," he spoke softly into Konoe's ears.

Instead of speaking, the younger cat lifts up his head slowly and presses his lips against the pale cheeks of Rai. In the midst of sobs, Konoe found himself resting his head against the neckline of the silver cat. Then, both of his arms quietly went around Rai's waist and he brought himself closer to Rai, killing the slightest gap between them. It was now that Konoe realizes how much he misses Rai.

Asato looked at the scene in front of him. Even though he hated Rai to the core, he couldn't pull Konoe away from him. He understood how Konoe felt about Rai.

"If you make Konoe cry again, I definitely won't forgive you," said Asato, who had kept quiet until now.

The anger that was in his eyes before, vanished. The deep blue eyes calmly met a light blue eye. Asato stared at Rai, waiting for a response. After a while, he knew he'll not get one. Right at that moment, Rai opened his mouth.

"That won't happen," Rai smiled.

Asato's eyes widen, but it soon softens. With nothing more than the crunching grass beneath his feet, Asato walked away quietly.

* * *

><p>"Do you still like Asato?" A curious voice asked, at the same time a hooked tail flicked.<p>

The smiling face fell flat immediately.

"Why do you have to mention something like that at a time like this?" Rai asked while stroking one of Konoe's ears with his thumb.

"W-well, if you really don't want to answer it's fine," Konoe said. However, his earnest staring eyes told another story.

The stroking thumb peeled away from the ear.

"It was similar to a nightmare now that I think back. Everything that I could think about was about that…" Rai trailed off in disgust.

Konoe nodded.

"Then, how did you manage to return to normal?"

Konoe wanted to know the answer to this question the most. He looked at Rai patiently.

As a response, the eyebrows knitted together strangely. Rai made his usual troubled face. It seems like he was having a hard time.

"You don't need to know," the older cat finally replied.

"….why?" He leaned his face closer to Rai.

"You just don't need to," Rai roughly pushes Konoe's face against the pillow. He didn't want to bring back some unwanted memories.

"Sleep," Rai commanded.

Feeling tired, the chestnut cat decided to give up. He flipped over so that his back against the bed instead of his stomach. Like any other days, the older cat began grooming Konoe's ears first. Then, he slowly worked his way down. While receiving the affectionate grooming, the younger cat felt relaxed. The purring sound gradually lessens, and then it disappeared completely. Rai smiled. He pulled up the covers, and gave Konoe a last lick on the ear before drifting off to sleep too.


End file.
